


Honour among thieves

by seraphim_grace



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi notices that Prodigy doesn't show up to all their battles, so he wants to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour among thieves

The mission was pretty much the same as most of the others, taking place in the early evening in a Tokyo warehouse where some criminal or other had evaded the law to enough degree to warrant Weiss taking an interest. Omi found he didn't really care any more about the particulars, if Manx said that they deserved it they probably did and they were pretty much all the same. They'd go into the warehouse and Aya would pose for a bit, and make some kind of speech about how Dark Beasts belonged in hell with a couple of Shi-ne's thrown in for luck, and then Schwarz would appear, get in the way, because Omi was quite sure Schwarz would kill them outright if they wanted to with no more effort than swatting a fly, and then leave whereupon one of them would kill the target and they'd all go home.

And do it again.

And again.

And again.

It had gotten so bad that instead of trading insults with Schuldig Yohji had started talking to him about the television. Crawford and Aya circled with nothing more than rote feints, but Farfarello always seemed to enjoy himself.

What caught Omi's attention was that if they had a mission before nine o clock at night that Prodigy was missing. Farfarello kept him and Ken busy and then with a maniacal laugh ran off with the rest of Schwarz who always gave the impression they were going to pick up take out on the way home.

They were tired of it.

Schwarz were tired of it.

Sometimes he missed Schreient just for the variety. But thinking of Schreient made him think of Todt, and thinking of Todt made him think of what Yohji had seen at the mansion with Prodigy making the cherry blossoms dance for her, and that made him wonder where Prodigy was.

 

"Aya-kun," he said in the car on the way back to the Koneko, "have you noticed that Prodigy isn't showing up very often for missions, I mean with the rest of Schwarz?" Aya hned an answer. "I mean, it's probably nothing but well, I mean we're not supposed to kill them, right, and they're like us, just on the wrong side, and well, he might be sick and I'm not sure I could fight him if he was sick."

Aya looked at him before taking the curve at breakneck speed. Omi realised what he had said, "honour among thieves, ne, Ayan?" he laughed.

"We may have to kill them someday." Aya said softly.

"I know." Omi answered, surprised at his own tone of sadness, "I know."

 

Reviewing the mission logs revealed the same information that Omi had noticed on his own, Prodigy did not attend all the missions, nor did the other members of Schwarz actually expect him to. Mostly Weiss were kept too busy to notice, and although Omi didn't miss being bodily thrown about by invisible hands he did worry. He tried to think to wonder if he had ever heard his name.

"Yotan," he called out to the blonde assassin by the kettle as he sat with his laptop on the kitchen table, "do you know Prodigy's name?"

"Nope." Yohji replied, then frowned, "which is weird when you think about it, but I mean with him working for Takatori there should be a record of his name somewhere."

Omi opened his usual database of people who worked for the Takatori business empire and started to look at the names in the hope that someone would jump out at him. After an hour he was ready to give it up as a bad job. Ken was fussing about at the fridge with the left over takeout so he asked him, "Ken-Kun," he said, "I'm trying to find out the name of Prodigy, and Yotan suggested the Takatori employee logs but I haven't an idea where to start."

Ken looked at him rather surprised to be asked for help. "Well, he's high up in the corporation, look at the wages." He shrugged, "god knows they'll get paid better than we do."

Omi beamed at him.

Although there was no record of Schwarz under the employee list, even under the high earning wages, there was subcontractors including a B Crawford who pulled in a seven figure salary and two other gaijin who must have been Schuldig and Farfarello, but there was nothing for Prodigy.

"Want some soda?" Aya asked as he walked into the kitchen, "hard at work you've probably forgotten to eat again, haven't you?" Omi nodded as Aya made a long suffering sigh and a sandwich with the same amount of practise. "That's odd," he said looking at the screen with the figures, "I didn't know that they offered scholarships, I'm sure my father would have mentioned it if it was a possibility."

Omi wanted to slap himself on the forehead for missing it, he opened the scholarship program list and found one name, Nagi Naoe on an escalator list, with funds being put aside for ToDai.

He wasn't sure that it was him, but it wouldn't hurt to do a quick check.

Taking a bite out of his sandwich he opened a normal Internet search window and typed in the name.

The first hit seemed the most plausible so he opened it.

Seishun Gakuen wins again! With a strong team this year it seems that Seishun Gakuen will go to the finals, especially with their enigmatic young prodigy, Nagi Naoe who they call the Sei-Gaki in reference to the school's nickname Seigaku.

There was even a picture of seven scowling boys in tennis shirts with rackets, including one with a baseball cap who was unmistakably Prodigy.

Omi found himself laughing. The reason Prodigy wasn't attending missions was tennis practise, and the days when he didn't have Tennis practise, he had cram school. Omi had assumed that Prodigy just looked young, not that he was fifteen years old, which he was according to the article.

"Find him?" Yohji said as he poured out coffee.

"He's an unbeaten tennis champion at middle school." Omi said a little shocked at his own tone, and how amazed it sound, "they call him the Sei-Gaki because he's a demon on the courts and he's considered bad luck."

Yohji sniggered, "well, that's better than being away learning some new method to get in the way," he rubbed Omi's head, "time for bed, kiddo, if you're going to get to school in the morning."

 

Omi was distracted at school. Seishun Gakuen was a good school, their high better than the one he was at, but it wasn't that that bothered him.

Schwarz weren't meant to have normal lives.

Prodigy wasn't meant to go to school, he was meant to live in some evil villain cave, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be a tennis prodigy. Tennis was so, well, normal.

He took the bike to Seigaku before he even considered what he was doing and stood watching the tennis practise that was going on.

Nagi was good, he was always in the right spot to hit the ball and even Omi could see how little he used his TK to do so. He looked tiny compared to the other third years, even in the regular's jersey.

He ran laps without complaint but kept his eyes down and the others didn't so much give him a wide berth as a maintain a wary distance.

He didn't go straight to the clubhouse when the captain called time but instead ran over to where Omi was sat. "Is there anything I did to deserve this honour, Bombay?" he asked, "have Kritiker bet on RikkaiDai for the finals and I'm to be taken out?"

"I was worried." Omi said, "you weren't on missions."

"Crawford thought I needed friends my own age." Nagi answered sitting down beside Omi on the grass verge, "nothing more serious than that, and that I could do with something to improve my fitness, Schuldig decided tennis because he had money on the team for the finals." He lay back looking at the sky. "It's a bore really, I don't like tennis."

Omi laughed. Nagi had put a lot of effort into being good for something he didn't like. "Nagi-kun, this was just for me, you know, not as Weiss, not as Bombay, but as Omi."

"I know." Nagi said, "otherwise I would have taken you out." His smile was cold and cruel. "You're too softhearted, you'll get hurt." Then he stood up, "look, I have to shower and change, and then you can drive me back on that bike of yours."

Omi smiled. "Okay," he said.

"And Omi-chan," Nagi said with a bit of mischief in his voice, "one of the girls gave me some candy for White day, and I don't like it, do you want it, you could give it to the girls in the flower shop."

"Aya and Ken are making them chocolate chip cookies." Omi answered without thinking, "but thank you."

Nagi shrugged as he jogged off to the clubhouse.


End file.
